


What Happens in Vegas.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Vegas. Lust. Wedding Chapels. Alcohol. Not a good combination.





	What Happens in Vegas.

**Author's Note:**

> From a comment from KkChibichop. hope you like it.

Spencer groaned. A hundred drummers were in competition to see who could play the loudest inside his head.  
His whole body ached, had he been attacked?  
Run over by a truck? Where was he?  
Turning his head or opening his eyes seemed way too difficult, he reached out a hand instead, then a leg.

Shock got his eyes open at last, there was another leg in the bed, well probably not only a leg, probably a whole other person…what the fuck…what the fuck had happened to him…? 

Okay, gather data.  
Can’t reach conclusion until you have data.  
Think.

You’re in bed, you have a pounding headache, you are not alone.

Conclusion, you had way too much to drink and picked up a stranger in a bar… not the first time…not that you made a habit of it, but occasionally….if you were very drunk…and someone made a pass…not just any someone of course…you have a type….tall….dark…older….someone who reminds you of…..nope…can’t say the name….bad luck to say the name….your mind whispers it…come on Spencer admit it….you’ve wanted him for years…since you began working for him…just once say it out loud…you want him….say the name…you love him….say the name…. two words Spencer…say the name….

Reid shook himself, drowning out the whispers he rolled over, turning towards the man in the bed, hoping at least he would remember the guy’s name, be able to extricate himself without too much bad feeling.

The head on the other pillow was as familiar to him as was his own.  
He had followed this head, this man, for years, had walked with him, talked to him, argued with him, worked with him….”Loved him!” shouted his subconscious. “Now will you say the name.”  
“Aaron Hotchner.” Reid whispered. He was in bed with Hotch….

Spencer’s mind raced to catch up.  
He was in bed with Hotch.  
Was that a bad thing?   
Were they on a case?  
Were they just sharing a room?  
They had shared a room before, but not a bed his mind teased…you’ve never shared a bed…and aren’t you naked….who sleeps naked when sharing a bed with his boss….unless…..

Reid shook himself again, he needed water, and a shower. He needed to think…..he headed for the bathroom.

Hotch had stirred when he felt the bed move and became fully conscious when the shower began to run.  
A blinding headache kept his eyes closed, he and Dave must have really tied one on last night.  
What had they been drinking?  
He occasionally shared a room with Rossi while on a case but they must have been wasted to fall into the same bed.   
Squinting, he looked round for a clue to where he was.  
His jacket was hanging on the back of a chair in the corner, beside it, was a coat.  
Hotch groaned, that wasn’t a coat Dave would wear, that was one of Reid’s.  
Fuck! Had he shared a bed with Reid?   
What had he been thinking?

He swung his legs out of the bed and for the first time realised he was naked.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
He looked round for his shorts and found them down by the side of the bed together with half a packet of used condoms…   
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
He rubbed his hand over his head. What on earth was he going to do?

He had spent years locking down his feelings for Reid. Keeping his distance.  
Had he drank too much and finally admitted to Spencer how he felt…or worse.... had he taken advantage of a drunken colleague.  
Hotch moaned, trying to clear his head.  
He wouldn’t hurt Reid, couldn’t hurt him, but something had definitely happened and it would change everything.  
He wished he could remember.

A flash of memory.  
He was looking down at Spencer, his fingers brushing the brown locks away from his face so he could kiss those lips, taste those lips, that mouth he dreamed about.  
Spencer was gazing up at him, his eyes warm, the lips widened into a smile and Hotch dipped his head.  
The memory was so strong he could feel the warmth.  
The memory faded, he hoped it was the truth, Spencer had looked happy…willing….Hotch shook his head, at least Spencer would remember, every tiny detail, and however embarrassing it would be to talk about. Hotch wanted to know everything.

In the shower, the alternate hot and cold water was working its magic.  
Reid was remembering, just a flicker at first, Hotch with him in the shower, soaping him, caressing him.  
He had turned into Hotch’s arms stroked the back of his neck, teased his mouth open with his tongue…until Hotch had lifted him easily and slammed him against the shower wall.  
The memory making him hard he gripped himself, rubbing, wanting release.   
Then, like a dam breaking, the whole night returned to him, every scene as vivid as a movie….

“Fuck, No! No! No!” he raced from the room.

Aaron heard the shouting and was opening his mouth to say, he knew not what, when the door burst open and a naked Spencer ran in.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”

“Reid, erm, Spencer I think we need to…erm… talk….things have happened…not sure…exactly…but….”  
He was distracted slightly by the sight of a naked, soaking Spencer, his cock twitched, his hand dropped to cover it.  
Reid looked manic. What had he remembered?

Spencer picked up his cell, he pressed a few keys then turned slowly to Hotch. He passed over the phone.

Aaron read for a couple of seconds then looked up. “What! This is some joke yes?” he looked at Spencer who by now was visibly shaking.   
“This can’t be…it’s…it’s…a copy of a marriage certificate…it says a paper copy will follow…..it says….”

“It says you and I got married, at three thirty this morning, at the’ Not So Little White Wedding Chapel’ Reid collapsed onto the bed. “And the thing is…well…I remember it.”

Spencer looked so miserable Hotch wanted to gather him into his arms and tell him everything would be okay but the fact they were both naked, despite whatever had passed between them stayed his hand. Spencer had looked appalled running from the bathroom, how upset was he?

The wedding had obviously been a big drunken mistake. What could he, Hotch, say to put things right. 

He took Spencer’s hand.  
“This has been quite a shock…for both of us… a drunken mistake…but it must have seemed…we must have…wanted….anyway….we can fix this….not sure how…at the moment…but….” He squeezed Spencer’s hand gently wishing Reid would look at him.

Spencer looked down at the clasped hands, Aaron’s grip was the only thing keeping him from freaking out.  
He heard the words as from a distance.  
He was married to Hotch.  
They had made love, hot passionate love, over and over.  
He knew he had wanted this for so many years and yet here was Hotch thinking it was a mistake, something to fix…he felt bereft.

His phone rang before he had time to think of a reply and he jumped and dropped it on the floor Hotch picked it up.  
“It’s Morgan probably wondering where we…you are…was he there last night when we…?”

Spencer shook his head. “No, we left them in a casino. What will I say?”

He answered the phone. “At last! I thought you must be dead. I’ve been calling, do you feel as bad as Rossi and me? He’s been moaning and groaning as if he’d been hit by a baseball bat. I was the same but a few coffees helped. Do you want to meet for something to eat before we head home?”

“Yes, food…well…. coffee… probably… would help. Way too much to drink…”

“You and me both kid, do you know where Hotch is? Dave has been trying to call.”

“Yes I’ll let him know. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Hotch scrambled to find his phone. “Missed calls and messages from Dave. We need to talk Spencer, but I need a shower and we should go and meet them before they start wondering, we’ll keep this to ourselves until we get home and get things sorted.”

Morgan and Rossi were too concerned with being hungover to pay much attention to Hotch and Reid when they met up. After copious amounts of coffee and platefuls of greasy food they decided it would probably be best to head home. Rossi speaking for all of them when he said at least they still had the plane and no one had to drive.

The flight home was quiet and they all took the next day to recover before they were called in to a case.

Hotch, coldly efficient at work, was a seething mess of indecision away from it.   
His head was saying that marriage to a co-worker after a drunken binge was not a good thing, but his heart was teasing him,” Don’t you want him? Haven’t you thought about this, haven’t you dreamed of kissing him, fucking him, didn’t it feel good?”  
His heart was assisted by the odd flashes of memory, the touch of Reid’s lips, the feel of his skin as his long legs were twined around his own.

They had barely enough time to sober up before they were thrust into another case.

Ten days passed and still they hadn’t talked.

Reid became quieter and quieter at work.  
Hotch rarely even glance his way, waves of despair washed over him.  
Wanting Hotch for so long, imagining being with him had been enough, had helped through his dark days.  
Now even that was lost to him. He was so miserable he thought he would have to leave.

Hotch knew he was behaving badly, he could see the pain in Reid’s eyes, could feel the tension radiating from him. He needed to make a decision.

Jack Hotchner was worried about his father.  
In the years since his mom had been murdered they had become very close.  
He was twelve now, bright, intelligent.  
He knew sometimes his dad’s work was dark, depressing, but rarely did he bring it home with him.  
He never talked about a case, only occasionally saying it had been a bad day, and why didn’t they order a pizza and watch a fun movie.

Since he returned from Vegas however, he had been acting really weird.   
Jack could hear him pacing at night, back and forth in the office, out across the living room, back and forth, back and forth.   
Jack listened to the footsteps late into the night until sleep overtook him, in the mornings his dad didn’t look as if he’d slept at all.   
He made breakfast for Jack but didn’t seem to eat anything himself, just downing mug after mug of coffee.

When he wasn’t pacing, his dad was on his laptop.  
Worried that maybe he was ill, next time he left the room Jack took a peep at what he was looking at.   
This puzzled Jack even more, it wasn’t anything about illness or really, anything, relevant to his dad’s life at all.

'How to get a Divorce?'

Why would his dad be reading this? 

He wasn’t married……or…..Jack went back over everything that had happened since his Dad returned from Vegas, the odd way he was acting, the pacing, the sense that he wasn’t listening to a word Jack was saying, and now this…divorce…had his Dad….really…his prim and proper….had his Dad…married someone in Vegas….someone he’d only just met…..maybe she was an exotic dancer…? [Jack wasn’t exactly sure what an exotic dancer was, but there was always one in a movie about Las Vegas].

A small bubble of laughter rose through his chest, nonsense…his dad wouldn’t…or would he?…..He needed someone to ask.

Over the past few years he had become close to Spencer Reid one of his dad’s agents.  
When he had struggled at his new school with math, Dad had asked Spencer to give him some extra help.

Spencer had helped him with projects and homework many times, sometimes Spencer would get carried away and a short assignment would turn into massive piece of work, leading to rolling of eyes of the teacher’s part when she had to do the marking.

Jack loved Spencer, if anyone knew what had happened in Vegas, Spencer would.  
“Hi Spencer, it’s me Jack. I really need your help can you come over tonight?”

“Hi Jack, it’s not very convenient at the minute…”

“Please…please…it’s important.”

“Dad, Spencer is coming over, can we get pizza for later?”

“Reid…why on earth…..why’s he…..it’s not very…convenient…..em….”

Jack looked at his father, puzzled, dad liked Spencer, why was he acting all squirrelly…..  
Hah, Spencer knew about Vegas and his dad was embarrassed, busted.

Jack watched Spencer and his dad closely, no eye contact, strange movements, if his dad moved closer, Spencer moved away.  
When Jack sat on the chair leaving the couch for the two men neither seemed comfortable sitting down.

The bubble of laughter in Jack’s chest was about to explode.  
Had his dad really married someone?  
Did Spencer know?  
Had Spencer been there, a witness? 

Jack stood up looking down at the two people who meant most to him.   
In his very best Aaron Hotchner voice he asked; “So Dad, you got married in Vegas, you didn’t want to tell me about it, you’ve asked Spencer to keep it a secret and that’s why you’ve been acting weird. So who was she, someone you knew or someone you picked up in a bar?”

Hotch looked at Jack and then at Reid who had flushed red and looked visibly upset.  
Jack looked from one to the other then realised exactly what he was looking at…  
“Ohhhh.....Mmmmm...Ggggg...”

Hotch took Reid’s hand in his feeling the younger man tremble, he squeezed the fingers gently then nodded. “Yes, I did get married…we got married….”

He turned to Reid.  
“I know I have behaved appallingly over the past few days, a silly wedding in Vegas is not what you deserve.  
I wish I had been brave enough years ago to tell you my feelings, because I love you very much Spencer.  
I would be proud to be married to you.”

Reid almost as surprised as Jack, blinked rapidly to keep his emotions in check. Then he was sighing with pleasure as Hotch took his face in his hands and kissed him.  
Hotch kissed his eyes then his nose then back to his mouth.

“I love you Spencer.” Spencer wrapped his arms round Aaron's neck and kissed him back.   
"I love you too." more kissing and moaning as Aaron tipped him back on the couch.

Jack grinned down at them.  
“Dad…. DAD……. er …..DADS!….kid still in the room….! Am pleased for you both but…you know…..on the couch….not cool…..”

He rolled his eyes, and picked up his cell… “Hi Chris can I stay over at yours tonight, Dad has something important to deal with. He’s given me cash for pizza.”  
Hotch lifted his head smiling, “Thanks Jack, take as much as you like. I think Spencer and I need some time alone.”

Morning.  
Spencer woke up, his memories of the night making him feel warm and loved. It had been perfect. Aaron sober was an even better lover, so loving and passionate, Spencer thought he would die of bliss.   
Needing to pee he got up.

Hotch stirred when the bed moved, a flash of memory put a smile on his face and made him follow Reid into the bathroom.

“Good Morning Reid, can I interest my husband in a joint shower.”

“You husband would be delighted.”


End file.
